


Simple Living

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Felching, Future Fic, M/M, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off as a normal lazy Saturday and then quickly turns into the beginning of an afternoon-long session of marathon sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Living

Though he was particular about his appearance in high school, Kurt finds himself making exceptions in his life post-college. He cut his hair short in his Freshman year so he could go to eight AM classes with bed head and pretend he meant it that way. He’s twenty-four now and it’s still cut short enough that he doesn’t bother with much product. While he considered out of season sweaters and comfy jeans as leisure wear at eighteen, now he’s more comfortable in his boyfriend’s ratty old college sweatshirt and a pair of clean cotton boxers. Blaine finds it far sexier when Kurt wears that stupid pull-over than when he dresses up to tease.

Kurt only knows that Blaine prefers him like this because of the times when both of them are free to be together without work to distract them. Those days flow like caramel, lazy and warm. Since he doesn’t have to get up early to be at the theater, Kurt likes to sleep in and lounges around until noon. There are plenty of emails he can answer from his iPad and if he has any ideas for the second act of his new musical, he can type them right into his laptop. Sometimes Blaine joins him, snuggling into his side as the TV in their room plays cartoons, and sometimes he spends the morning tinkering with his instruments in the office, trying to brainstorm a new song he can sell to the next big pop princess. On days like those, unless they run out of milk or bread, Kurt rarely changes into something less comfortable and by noon, Blaine is pouncing on him, begging for sex.

They have _such_ a hard life. Truly.

Today is Saturday. The morning already finds Blaine’s in the office and the dulled sounds of the synthesizer mean that he’s made a breakthrough on the song he’s been writing. Not having Blaine to distract him, Kurt takes the alone time to check his email and social networks, then tackles reading his favorite weekend blogs. It’s something akin to perfection to be wrapped up in a warm down comforter while he lounges around all morning, knowing that his boyfriend of nearly eight years is around their apartment somewhere.

After Kurt’s body starts protesting his laziness near noon, he pads to the bathroom and then goes into the kitchen to make tea. Once the kettle whistles, Kurt pours himself a mug of hot water and lets a tea bag steep while he fixes Blaine the same thing. He does it every single Saturday like clock-work, pushing the sleeves of Blaine’s sweater up to his elbows while he works.

They have a tiny window over one counter in their kitchen that shows a decent view of their neighborhood. Kurt likes to spend time just staring out at the street, watching the cars pass below as he leans against the counter. It’s dark grey and the rain is coming down in heavy sheets. The storm is soft, though -- barely any thunder at all -- but Kurt is glad he doesn't have to be in it. It’s cozy in their apartment and Kurt’s tea warms the phantom chill he gets from watching people run between awnings, trying to keep dry.

At some point in his mindless watching, Blaine’s instruments fall quiet and the house becomes still. Only the sound of rain against the windows permeates the peace. When he hears the soft pad of Blaine’s feet across the wood floor, Kurt doesn’t look back. It doesn’t come as a surprise that Blaine bypasses the hot tea waiting for him on the kitchen counter and instead wraps his arms around Kurt’s body to press his face into the nape of Kurt’s neck.

"I've been waiting for you." Blaine’s voice is soft and muffled, just as a sleepy-lazy as the day has been so far. “You smell good.”

When Kurt responds, his voice is soft and affectionate, barely audible above the roll of thunder from outside. “I haven’t even showered yet, Blaine. I’m gross.”

Blaine nuzzles against Kurt’s back and kisses his skin. With a contented sigh he says, “That’s the best part.”

“ _You’re_ gross,” Kurt amends but he doesn’t really mean it. In all honesty, Kurt loves that Blaine likes him like this. In a world where appearance matters and perfection is everything, it’s a comfort to know that Kurt doesn’t have to try so hard for his boyfriend to find him perfect.

“Mmm.” Blaine kisses his neck a few more times, leaving sticky wet trails when his tongue pokes out to taste the skin. His hands slide down Kurt’s sides to his hips, tugging him closer so that Kurt can feel Blaine’s erection against his ass. “Totally gross for you, though.”

Kurt groans, pushing himself back and grinding against Blaine’s cock. Without waiting for an invitation, Blaine slips his fingers under Kurt’s shorts and scratches through the neatly-trimmed hair before wrapping around Kurt’s rapidly hardening cock. As his body arches at the contact, Kurt reaches up to thread his fingers through Blaine’s hair, twisting so that they can kiss sloppily. As Blaine’s hand speeds up, he finds himself pulling away from Blaine’s mouth to pant hard.

Their lazy morning is quickly devolving into an intense fuck session and Kurt can’t find it within himself to be upset about it.

“I really, really want to fuck you right now,” Blaine whispers directly into his ear. It sends shivers down Kurt’s spine, makes heat coil tight throughout his body. “Right here against the counter with your boxers around your knees.”

“ _Fuck yes_.”

It isn’t often that Blaine wants to top – he’s admitted to loving how full Kurt makes him more times than Kurt can count, loves his cock and the attention he’s always given, and Kurt doesn’t mind one bit. Sometimes, though, Kurt gets this heavy feeling in his stomach, a craving for Blaine to fuck him so hard he’s raw. Usually he just pounces on Blaine when the need gets to be too much and he rides him until they’re sweating and sated. Blaine certainly seems to appreciate it.

This, though. Blaine demanding his ass while they’re in their kitchen in their underwear – this is something else entirely, something that drives Kurt _crazy_. Whenever Blaine takes the initiative to fuck Kurt, it means an afternoon-long session in a dizzying amount of positions on top of every available and sturdy surface in their apartment.

Blaine pushes Kurt’s boxers down around his thighs, just low enough so that his unoccupied hand can rub down Kurt’s crack and tease his balls. Kurt whimpers when Blaine’s fingers press against his perineum, skirting just scant inches from where Kurt really needs them. He wants so badly for Blaine to spin him around and suck his cock down to the base but that isn’t likely to happen. Perhaps later, but right now there’s an urgency in Blaine’s movements that usually means there will be very little foreplay.

Kurt is more than okay with no foreplay, of course, so long as Blaine would stop fucking _teasing_ him. He growls out a warning and wrenches the drawer next to him open. Inside is a myriad of things from pens to leftover Halloween candy to guitar picks. Deep in the back is a small, half-empty bottle of lube placed there just for these occasions when the medicine cabinet is just too far away and they want to fuck _now_. They’d forgone condoms once they finally moved in together after college and had gone to three separate clinics to be tested so there’s no need to search for those in the drawer as well.

“Pushy,” Blaine murmurs into Kurt’s neck, nipping at the skin as he’s passed the bottle of Boy Butter. He rubs Kurt’s hole with one finger as he opens the cap, the dry drag making Kurt’s nerves tingle with pleasure. They’re so used to this, used to fucking each other or using fingers and toys, that they don’t need the same level of prep they did when they were teenagers. Blaine just presses a lubed-up finger into Kurt’s hole, fingering him just enough to that he begins to whine.

Blaine goes up on his toes so that he’s hovering over Kurt’s shoulder, well within kissing distance. Their lips slide together leisurely even as Blaine removes his finger and wipes the excess lube off on Kurt’s thigh. His cock presses tantalizingly against Kurt, teasing him far more than fingers ever could when he doesn’t move any further.

“Seriously, Blaine,” Kurt chides as Blaine rubs the stretched rim with the head of his cock. “Just fuck me already.”

Leaning his body against the edge of the counter, Kurt reaches back and grabs Blaine’s dick, already slick with lube, and positions it at his entrance. The crown presses slowly but surely inward, stretching the two rings of tight muscle until they give way for the rest of Blaine’s cock. There’s a small hint of pain buried beneath the thick pleasure but it only deepens Kurt’s need for Blaine to get him off _now_.

With Blaine’s dick buried inside of him, Kurt grabs the edge of the counter with white-knuckled fingers and bounces backwards, just enough for his boyfriend to get the hint. Blaine wastes no time in starting up rhythm, pounding into Kurt at the same time as Kurt rocks back. The feel of Blaine’s cock, slick and sliding in him, turns Kurt feverish. Instead of making his craving recede, actually having Blaine fucking him intensifies it. He can’t get enough and he probably never will.

Holding Kurt’s hips in place with a firm grip, Blaine pounds into him long and hard making his balls slap lewdly against Kurt’s. It’s rough and hot and he can do nothing but brace himself and take it. Kurt’s cock hangs heavily between his legs and the sweatshirt he’s wearing is making him sweat twice as hard as he normally would during sex. His hands are too busy gripping the counter for dear life to do anything about either of those.

Through the window, the hustle and bustle of the city continues as the rain pours down around those trying to desperately to reach their destination, all completely ignorant of Kurt and Blaine and how good they’re making each other feel at this moment. Knowing that he won’t be heard by anyone but his boyfriend, Kurt lets out a low, broken moan that echoes off the brick walls around them.

When Blaine slows his rhythm to encourage Kurt to step out of his boxers and spread his legs as wide as he can, Kurt takes the opportunity to ruck his sweatshirt up under his arms. The temperate air in the apartment instantly cools his sticky skin, making him shiver and tense. Blaine leans in close, hips and stomach and shoulders pressed tight against Kurt’s back even as he fucks into Kurt shallowly.

“Love you,” he murmurs into Kurt’s ear, diction sloppy with lust.

Kurt agrees with a wordless hum when Blaine continues to whisper his love in his ear. When Blaine shifts minutely, his cock drags over Kurt’s prostate making him arch against the counter. He lets out a low, needy groan before hissing, “Do that again, fuck.”

Blaine backs away and stops the movement of his hips for just one moment to tease him. “What’s the magic word?”

When Kurt rocks back on his own, Blaine grips his hips roughly and holds him. Grunting in frustration, Kurt relents. “ _Please._ ”

Then Blaine starts again, angling himself in a way that he moves against Kurt just enough to make his entire body buzz. He slumps against the counter and Blaine glides his hands up Kurt’s chest under the sweatshirt to hook over his shoulders. They’re pressed flush together again, skin sticking against skin as they rush toward climax. If Blaine keeps up with what he’s doing, Kurt doesn’t think he’ll need to touch himself at all. He can just concentrate on every point where Blaine is touching him.

“Seriously, seriously love you,” Blaine groans again as his hips move erratically.

“That’s nice – don’t stop.” Kurt whimpers. His whole body is tensing, and he’s _so, so close_.

Blaine laughs into the skin of Kurt’s neck but doesn’t stop, even when he shudders and comes. He just keeps fucking Kurt, cock still hard. Kurt can feel Blaine’s come leaking out of his ass, dripping down his legs. It doesn’t take much more for Kurt to come as well, panting as he coats the cabinet in front of him with semen. He rests his head against the counter as he comes down, grunting when Blaine slips out of him. He reaches back slowly, feeling the rawness of the skin, how sore and swollen it is to the touch. Kurt pushes and come leaks out more freely, sliding over the skin of his balls.

“Kurt,” Blaine groans. There’s a soft thud as he drops to his knees before Kurt’s ass. He spreads Kurt’s cheeks apart with his hands. “Making a mess.”

“You could help me clean it up,” Kurt suggests, voice lazy from exhaustion. He isn’t sure if what he said made sense or if it was too slurred together to understand, but Blaine apparently gets the picture because soon there’s a pointed tongue licking up the trails of come on Kurt’s legs.

The clean skin tingles with chill while Blaine moves on to the less left on Kurt’s scrotum. He gently laves at the flesh, sucking them past his lips. The stimulation makes Kurt think of how badly he wanted a blowjob earlier and his cock twitches in interest.

Once Blaine is done there, he moves up to Kurt’s hole, licking clean the skin around it before pushing his tongue in. It’s a whole different feeling from a finger, toy, or cock. It’s softer and somehow dirtier. Kurt twists so that he can look down at Blaine, watch as he puts all of his focus in cleaning Kurt’s up with his mouth. He sucks and licks to the point where Kurt isn’t sure if there’s anything left for Blaine to taste.

Kurt’s fully hard again, Blaine’s talented tongue overriding any sense of exhaustion he had. He pushes Blaine’s face away with gentle, soothing fingers. He smiles down at Blaine’s adoring eyes, heart thrumming just as fast as it did the moment they met.

“Tea’s getting cold,” Blaine says as he rests his head against Kurt’s flank.

Running his fingers through Blaine’s sweat-soaked curls, Kurt replies, “Let it get cold. We should take a shower.”

Blaine nuzzles into Kurt’s thigh briefly before hopping back onto his feet. Kurt receives a quick kiss, letting the taste of come linger on his lips before Blaine is backing away with a grin. “Race you to the bathroom?”

Kurt doesn’t respond, just starts running toward the other end of the apartment as he finally peels himself out of Blaine’s old sweatshirt. As for Blaine, he curses and trips as his briefs tangle around his knees. From the door of their bedroom, Kurt watches and laughs as Blaine tugs the offending garment off before chasing him into the shower.

They’ll spend all afternoon having sex as many times as they can before they pass out in bed from exhaustion, leaving the apartment completely trashed from their debauchery. When they wake up on Sunday, they’ll spend the day cleaning come and lubricant from every surface they had sex on, remembering every minute detail. That night they’ll have sex in the comfort of their bed, wrapped up in each other as they move together.

A few weeks later, on another lazy Saturday, they’ll do it all over again.


End file.
